


Daydreams Are Made Of This

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Marco, Coincidences, Drummer Armin, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Aargle!, Lead Guitar Jean, M/M, Motorcycles, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Small One, Strange Interstate Shenanigans, Vocalist Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: The last week has been rough for college senior Levi Ackerman. With exams, graduation on the horizon, and a breakup he's looking to just relax. Fortunately for Levi, his friends know exactly how to make him do that. A road trip to the next state over to see his favorite band performing at a local bar should do just the trick! Along the way they have some fun with a motorcyclist who can't seem to take his eyes off Levi. Hange decides to write down the pantomimed numbers and call up the guy to discover he's a fan of the band as well but can't make the performance due to work. In a strange twist of fate, Levi will end up seeing the motorcyclist again and in a way that he never imagined. This is the trip that will lead Levi to believe that fate has a funny way of showing us to what we need most even in the times that we may not think so.





	Daydreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aargle_Baargle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aargle_Baargle/gifts).



> For Aargle,
> 
> Thank you so much for my birthday gift! It is now that time for me to return the favor. I hope that you enjoy this smutty little one shot. I had no idea what to do so I took some inspiration of something that happened to me one afternoon in Atlanta. I know you do enjoy the little awkward bits but I keep true to the not too awkward all the time version. All this being said, B, I hope that you have a marvelous birthday on your vacation and I wish you nothing but the absolute best. I am so glad to have met you through the TL;DR fiasco. Here's to you, B, and thank you for everything you do and for simply being you. Love ya! 
> 
> Everyone welcome to another shitty band AU. I know, I know, but bear with me. I do enjoy band AUs for some reason. Perhaps I'm just trash. No matter, I hope that you all will enjoy this and have a laugh or two along the way.

This wasn't what he thought he needed when the suggestion had arose. Now, that he was in the car with the windows down and his favorite band rocking the speakers, he was thankful he'd let it happen. With exams now over and the spring semester at a close, Levi Ackerman had allowed his two best friends to take him to a concert over seven hours away. He wasn't exactly thrilled at first. Sure, he loved Erwin and Hange both but being stuck in a car with their crazy asses for around seven and a half hours wasn't exactly an exciting prospect. After exams he figured it'd be best to relax and calm his nerves but the fact of the matter was it was his favorite band at a bar that served something that could take the edge off if he really needed it.

In the end of things he was already having fun. All the way down the interstate he was having an absolute blast. The mirrors were practically vibrating with the bass thumping through the speakers but that couldn't be helped. Erwin adjusted his sunglasses and cast a glacial blue gaze over to Levi with a wide smile before he felt Hange's arms wrap around his collarbones from behind the seat. He hated to admit that they did, kinda, sorta, know just what he needed even when he couldn't see it. This was something he'd dreamed of since discovering the band over a year ago thanks to a lost college study night where he instead found his way down an internet rabbit hole. Since that night his sophomore year he'd wanted to go to a concert but either his schedule didn't match up with the tour dates or they weren't performing.

Daydreaming about getting to see Daydream Demons had often been the cause of his zone outs during study sessions. He just couldn't wait to see them live. The fact that they weren't hard on the eyes was just a little bonus. Who wouldn't want to scream their lungs out to their favorite, sexy, sweaty band members? At first he'd assumed Hange and Erwin were playing tricks on him but the glitter in Hange's eyes and the grin on Erwin's face had told him all he needed to know to abandon all reason, call in sick to work, and jump in a car with them. Hindsight, it probably wasn't the best of ideas but if it got him an in with a bar, a concert, and his favorite band to end exam week then he was fucking stoked. At the beginning he figured it would be pure hell but in the moment it was just an absolute blast.

Erwin's perfectly coiffed blonde hair still refused to move in the wind while Hange's russet ponytail was blowing all over the place and covering their black wire glasses. No one cared, however, too lost in their fun and the song as it finished up. Hange's eyes focused on the radio as they reached between both Erwin and himself to change the song that had just begun to play. Before Levi could smack their hand, Hange chuckled their almost maniacal giggle and threw themselves back against the back seat. A laugh came from Erwin and he turned to see Levi with his brows knit. Taking a hand off the wheel, he reached over to tease Levi by poking an index finger at the space between Levi's eyes. Swatting the hand, Levi's brows only furrowed deeper and his hazy blue eyes narrowed as they turned to the rearview mirror.

"What?!" Hange shouted as they leaned over the seat.

"You couldn't have just _asked_ me to turn it?" Levi sighed.

Erwin shot in with his two cents as he turned down the music "Well, to be fair, would you have heard them if they had?"

Understanding at that point, Levi rolled his eyes and brushed his own hair from his face "Probably not.....how much longer until we're there?"

Looking down at the GPS, Erwin smiled "About 45 minutes. Think you can handle that, _Princess?"_

"Bite me," Levi scowled as he grabbed a hair tie from his wrist. With his hair styled in a high undercut stopping to frame the sharp angle of his jaw, it made for difficult hair with the windows down. It was hard enough to talk without getting hair in his mouth too. Quickly he styled it up and huffed as he brought his feet up and crossed them in the seat. Being a bit petite allowed him to get a little more comfortable in the car and at least it was only a little less than an hour away. As he stared out the window he noticed the sun was beginning to set over the hills painting the pale blue sky with beautiful hues of flamingo and tangerine as cloud stretched out across the horizon. He gave a soft sigh and turned back to his friends.

Hange's cheeky little grin was plastered on their face and they tossed an arm around Levi's neck from the backseat "Well, don't worry, looking like that someone is bound to want to take a bite outta ya."

Erwin attempted to stifle a wheeze of a laugh as Levi groaned "Wait....did you  _only_ bring me out to this concert because I just got dumped?"

"A little of column dumped and a little of column you love this band and need to let loose sometime," Erwin replied for Hange.

"Guys," Levi began lowly "I'm not exactly weeping about the break up. It was a mutual thing and I'm not really looking----"

"Cheating isn't a mutual thing, Levi, and this is why we're looking for you!" Hange interrupted energetically. "Besides, we all know you're _WAY_ too awkward to just catch a one nighter by yourself."

A bit offended, Levi scoffed "Please, I _could_ if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" Erwin replied as he lowered his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. "What are you gonna do, stammer and flounder your way into their pants? I love you, man, but you're entirely too weird on your own."

Rolling his eyes at their lack of faith, Levi just plucked Hange's arm off his person and shrugged "Whatever. I've gotten over that in my age. I'm almost 24 and I don't need your shit. Either of one of ya's. I'm just here because you drove and it's Daydream Demons. I'm not here for a rebound lay for a breakup of a week ago."

"Fine, fine," Hange huffed in response as Erwin began to roll up the windows while they pulled into a small gas station just off the off ramp. Levi was thankful for a moment to stretch his legs before he got that look from various other customers wondering if Erwin and Hange were his parents. At only 5'2 compared to Erwin's 6'2 and Hange's 5'9 he probably could have passed for their strange adopted child. It wasn't his fault he was small but his sharp features and porcelain skin were offset by his jet black hair which served to enhance his natural 'bitch face.' He supposed it was the only thing to completely keep people from asking where his mommy was on a daily basis. Even picking up a pack of cigarettes came with the skeptical glance from the cashier.

Back in the car he was able to relax with a drag and the music on the new Daydream Demons album. With a drink in hand, tunes blaring, and the time being shaven off their arrival by the minute he was beginning to get excited. He probably would have been a little more focused had he not caught something out of his periphery. Unable to stop his laughter, he stared in amazement as a guy on an emerald and black, 1250SC Roehr motorcycle. The leather of his jacket fit perfectly to what appeared to be a rather toned upper body but Levi couldn't see through the black of his helmet's visor. The guy revved the bike, got closer just to wave, and slow back down. Just what the hell was this guy doing?

Clearly he'd caught the attention of everyone else in the car as Erwin lowered his glasses to stare at the rearview mirror to see just what the guy was up to. Hange was busy cackling like a hyena at the spectacle when the biker drove back up to stay a constant speed with the car. His gloved hands came off the bike as he just crossed them over his chest before pointing an index finger at the window before fanning himself and giving a thumbs up. Levi stared wide eyed at the bold biker and burst out with more laughter. Just what the hell was this guy doing?! Apparently the answer was provide more than a bit of a laugh as he fell back again before riding back up only on the back tire of his bike with a shrug as if to ask if he was impressed yet.

Hange patted Levi's back "Dude! Motorcycle guy has a total hard on for you! Give in a little!"

Levi turned around with a quirked brow "You can't be serious....Hange, what kind of dipshit endangers himself but also other people? This guy is fucking nuts." Levi returned his gaze out the window only to see the guy with a hand under his chin as he then waggled his fingers. In response, Levi shook his head but the guy began to sign numbers from the bike. With a heavy sigh Levi just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. After a moment he noticed the music was turned down and Hange slapped the back of the seat with more enthusiasm than needed for, more than likely, anything ever.

"Holy shit!" They shrieked. "It's a phone number! Let's call it!"

Erwin nodded with a wide grin "Dude, yeah, do it!"

"Are you both fucking mental?! What if he's a weirdo?" Levi reasoned as he attempted to stop them from making a rash choice.

Hange clicked their teeth "Tch, you're weirdo, I am, and so is Erwin. What's the chances we'll ever see the guy again, hmm? We're not even from around here!"

"True enough but that doesn't mean you go around calling freaks with a death wish!" Levi replied with a stern tone. In just a few moments Levi sank into his seat, hand on his face, as Hange dialed the number anyway. Glancing out the window he noticed the man on the bike hit something on his helmet.

Voice sounding clearly in the car, Hange chuckled "You're pretty insane, Motorcycle Guy. What's up?"

Speaker phone on, the voice rang through from the other end "The only way to live is teetering on the edge of sanity. Not doing too much. You guys?"

"I like your style! We're just laughing," Hange answered.

"Nice," came the man's reply "but, uh, who's your friend?"

Pointing to each of them respectively, Hange gestured as they replied "The driver is Erwin and the one over there trying to hide is Levi."

"And who are you, Sweetheart?" Came the reply.

"Hange," they answered with a grin.

There was a gentle laugh before a response "Well, Hange, it's nice to meet you and thanks for the call but why don't you see if you can get Houdini up there to talk to me?"

"I can try but he's pretty awkward and his boyfriend dumped him last we--"

"What the fuck, Hange?!" Levi shouted without thinking.

The biker laughed heartily "Ahaha! You have a nice voice there, Gorgeous. Any man who dumped you clearly can't see what I can from out here."

"Okay, Bike Guy," Levi replied with a huff "what exactly do you want?"

"Your number, for starters, would be nice," he answered.

Levi scoffed "And I'd like to win the lottery. The odds of those two things are the exact same."

"So you're saying I got a chance, a small one, but a chance," came the man's reply before he continued "but I guess that's only fair since you can't see what I look like without my helmet on. I could be Phantom Of The Opera fucked up under here."

"Not just that," Levi began "because what kind of suicidal idiot drives around like that? You're endangering not only yourself but other people too all for some guy's phone number?"

"One suicidal idiot who thinks the passenger in that maroon Chevy Malibu is by the far the cutest guy they've ever seen in the entirety of their life," he answered cheekily. "Apparently, you also have great taste in music."

Stunned, Levi features scrunched "You like Daydream Demons?"

The answer came swiftly with more than a hint of enthusiasm "Of course, my favorite song is Fresh but We Are is a close second. What about you?"

"City Of Angels," Levi offered. "So are you on your way to see them tonight?"

The biker shook his head "Nope, I have to work so I can't be in the crowd tonight. Quite unfortunate. So, Levi, right?"

"Yeah," Levi replied with a puzzled tone.

"Who's your favorite member?" He asked.

Thinking on it for a moment, Levi responded "Hmm, I like them all to a degree but I really dig the vocalist."

"Not the lead guitarist?" The biker posed curiously. "I had you pegged for him."

Levi shrugged "Not really. I mean, if you like broody and angry then go for it. I hear he and the vocalist butt heads pretty often and the other members have to separate them at times like children."

A chuckled sounded through the speaker "Haha, probably doesn't happen as often as media makes it out to be for two people who have to share a small space. Why's the vocalist your favorite?"

Reflecting, Levi hummed "Hmm, you may be right. As for the vocalist, well, he's absolutely beautiful and his voice is smooth and enticing. He can command a stage pretty well too." Hange shoved him a bit and laughed. He hated that he knew exactly what it was for: he was daydreaming about the vocalist and gushing over him again. It was hard to prevent when he was just so fucking perfect.

"I get it," he replied "so it was nice talking to you guys but this is my exit. I hope you have fun at the concert tonight. Message me sometime afterwards, Pretty." Before the line cut dead there was the sound of a kiss. Curious, Levi turned his head to catch the sight of the biker blowing him a fucking kiss. Even Erwin had to laugh about the audacity behind that guy. As they continued their drive it was all they could talk about. Just the thought of some random conversation with some random guy on the interstate was as insane as the driver. In retrospect, Levi wondered if he should have gotten the guy's name just to be able to not call him Motorcycle or Biker Guy. In the end though he supposed that it didn't matter too much. It wasn't like the guy would call and get Levi anyway.

As far as he was concerned the weird biker guy was over and it was time to find a place a park, get into the bar, and catch a wicked show! By the time they found a parking space and walked up to the line they began to realize just how crowded the place was. Of course, it was bound to happen with a popular band stopping in at a little bar stage off the beaten path. No matter what though, Erwin, Hange, and Levi were beyond prepared to wait in line and hustle their way to the front of the crowd. Once inside that was exactly what they did after grabbing themselves a drink. The crowd was filling up the standing area and the band still had another 20 minutes before the performance truly got underway. Levi was practically shaking with excitement as he sipped his beer, more than ready to get the night started and relax with some fun.

The very moment the lights dimmed, a molar to molar smile donned his lips and he watched with unwavering eyes as figures moved onto the stage. Taking their places at various sides of the stage, shadows moved around and began to get things in place before the lights slowly returned. Instantly, Levi's heart jumped in his chest. He was only three rows back from the stage and he was watching as the vocalist adjusted his microphone giving him the best glance at those sparkling turquoise eyes and enchanting smile. His clothing was quite fitting in more ways than one as he donned a pair of tight black jeans, a leather collar around his neck with a golden heart, a pair of boots laced up to his mid-calf, and a form fitting white v-neck tucked into his jeans. Levi always did think he had a rather nice style; it was simplistic yet attractive.

Other members of the band began to show beneath the lighting. Their bassist kept his umber eyes focused down at the neck of the guitar so that the only thing one could see were the band of freckles across his face and the deep chocolate waves of hair that hung down at the sides of his face. Hanging back, the drummer was busy tying up his long blonde hair but his excited, cerulean eyes scanned the crowd in anticipation. As always, the lead guitarist stood opposite of the vocalist and seemed to be speaking with him. Two toned hair of flaxen and pecan wasn't very hard to miss and neither was all the metal in the guy's face: two brow rings, a septum ring, dahlia bites at the corners of his mouth while not even mentioning the metal in his ears. Each band member was unique and talented in their own right but he truly didn't pay them any heed. He was there for the vocalist whose eyes he would have sworn focused on him for a split second.

"Alright, guys," the lead guitarist began "how are you guys doin' tonight?!" As the crowd roared with answer he gave a laugh and continued "Well, as Eren gets shit settled we wanted to let you know that we are absolutely blown away by the turn out tonight! This was just a simple, spur of the moment date we announced a couple days ago across our social media platforms. When my darling sister, you may know her as the owner and bartender of this establishment, had a band drop out of the lineup tonight I got a call to see if we could fit this in to our schedule. We are thrilled to see each of you out here and thank you for such overwhelming support. Get yourselves a drink, a friend, and prepare to scream your heart out!" Once again the sounds of the crowd filled the air but it wasn't the only thing as the first tune of the night echoed.

Levi was nursing his drink as the lyrics began " _~"Come on in, boy," said the skeletons sitting by her closet door. Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor. I was knocked out, heels over head, so you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried me, no wonder no one heard my screams. Love's so alive, but it died in its sleep and now that it's dead, I live in your head and I will haunt your fucking dreams!~"_ The next moment the lights brightened and the crowd screamed as the rest of the band began to cut in for their parts. Atmosphere taking a turn to pump up the audience, the music grew louder and so did everyone around them. Hange and Erwin were screaming just as much as he was and he knew by the end of the night he'd likely wind up being hoarse. Did that matter? Not a bit.

For several more songs the energy of the room continued to skyrocket even through the slower, softer songs that broke up the several loud, high energy songs. The crowd was just as energized as each of the band members appeared to be. Sweat could be seen on just about everyone but as Eren, the vocalist, had pulled his hair back to make things easier on himself Levi lost himself. Each band member was already pretty warm as judging by the amount of sweat beading their skin beneath the heat of the lights and the amount of moving they were doing. Just watching each of them smile as they performed made it easy to see just how much they loved their jobs. When it came to Eren and the lead guitarist, they both seemed to be high energy and in a good mood as they sang and played with their backs against one another.

This had definitely been a good decision and he was incredibly thankful to be a part of the moment. He'd tossed his arms around his friends and thanked them both. As much as he did hate admitting it, it was certainly helping take his mind off everything and the drink was soothing his turbulent mind. Unfortunately, what didn't set his turbulent mind at ease was when he saw Eren send him a wink. At first he thought that he was seeing things, who wouldn't?! Erwin nudged him forward a bit as he'd caught it too but Levi brushed it aside and attempted to enjoy the rest of his night. For all he knew, Eren was winking as just part of the song and staring at no one in particular.

" _~Have you ever been around another man like me; Gets down like me, sounds like me? Have you ever met a motherfucker fresh like me? Got you on your knees, with your ripped jeans. You; Are you ready for it? Are you ready for it?~"_ Another wink sent to Levi as the song Fresh was being sang. Levi was still brushing the action aside but it seemed so focused for it to simply be a passing action. Before a song followed, Eren pulled the band members together as if they hadn't expected to play the next song. Instantly, the sound of the room took a turn as a mid-energy song took form. The gentle rhythm began to play and everyone began to sway with the music but Levi's eyes went wide. Why were they playing a song off their first album when they just released a new one?

Final chorus approaching, Levi looked up to meet Eren's eyes as he sang _"~Lost but not forgotten; voices for the broken. Can you hear them calling? Sing me a symphony, one for the lost and in between, The City of Fallen Dreams; The City of Angels. Sing back the melody, a song for the hearts left in these dreams; a voice for the out of reach: The City of Angels.~"_ This was his favorite song and now he was staring down the vocalist who seemed to be smiling a bit harder as the song came to an end. It made no sense to him. Why in the hell had that just happened? He was nudged out of his spacey thoughts and finished the remainder of his drink as Hange waggled their eyebrows at him. Enough was enough, however, and as the final song of the night reached halfway through he opted to head back over to the bar.

Of course he watched from the bar, receiving his shot from the slightly intimidating woman behind the bar. Her sharp golden eyes lingered on him and then he remembered what was said. She was the bassist's sister. If he took a second look back over his shoulder when she went to serve someone else he could see it a bit. The woman was thin and tall with her brunette hair pulled back in a low ponytail and her freckles only showed beneath direct lighting. He could see the family resemblance a good bit though he was too focused in staring to notice that the final song of the set had finished. Looking back to the stage he caught just the tail end of their thank you and introduction of the next band. He found it a bit sweet that, a band who'd already been met with stardom, came to open up for local bands. Something about that was just sweet.

After a few moments, Levi moved to order another shot but was met with an arm around his hips. Assuming it to be Hange he turned around with a smile but it quickly fell. Smile replaced by a bolt of fear and sheer surprise, Levi stepped backwards and almost managed to trip over the person behind him. Stumbling to gain his footing, Levi reached out for the bar and what he got instead was the man who'd been at his side's forearm.

"Easy there," he chuckled softly "wouldn't want you to fall." Once steady on his feet, Levi could only blink slowly while he took in who it was in front of him. The voice was familiar but so was everything else. Eren Jaeger, vocalist for Daydream Demons, was standing in front of him wearing a grin so wide he believed it might split his face in half if it continued to grow. What exactly was he supposed to say?! Why had Eren been touching him? This all seemed not only far fetched but like he was experiencing an all too realistic drunk, fever dream or hallucination. Did someone spike his drink?

"I--I, uh," Levi faltered as he attempted to find his words.

"Let me get you another," Eren offered as he waved a hand to the bartender. "At least now I know that you're legal."

Not understanding, Levi shook his head "Uh, I don't think I understand what's going on."

Slipping his arm around Levi's waist as a drink and shot were placed on the bar in front of them, Eren replied "Just take your shot, Levi, and I'll grab my drink."

Floored, Levi stepped back "How the _fuck_ do you know my name?"

"Relax," Eren stated as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm just glad you made it here safely. I don't have to ask for your number only to get rejected again." Taking a moment to process everything, Levi stared in pure embarrassment as his cheeks began to flush. Eren Jaeger was the guy on the bike. It was the only way it made sense. Who else had he turned down when they asked for his number? No one within the week except one: the guy on the bike.

"Whoa," Levi muttered quietly before all the information began to flood his mind. "Oh my god! I said--- You're...... _ugh!"_

Eren picked up the shot and handed it to him "I'm pretty, I drive a Roehr 1250SC, and I'm the vocalist for Daydream Demons. Nice to meet you, Levi, officially."

Slamming back the shot, Levi shook his head "Nope......nope....I refuse to believe that I.....oh good god...I said---"

"You said nothing worse than I did," Eren interrupted "and I was serious. Still am. You don't have to be so starstruck, although I am surprised that you didn't recognize my voice sooner."

Flailing as his embarrassment rose, Levi screeched "You sound different on the phone!"

Unable to restrain his laughter, Eren snickered "Haha, you're adorable when you're embarrassed. C'mon, why don't you bring me to your friends and then I'll do the same." Fortunately, Levi didn't have to move. Hange and Erwin were both staring owlishly at him as they walked over. 

Pointing to each, Levi introduced them formally "Eren Jaeger, this is Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe my two best friends. Hange and Erwin, this is Eren Jaeger or as we know him: _Motorcycle Guy."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Hange howled as they doubled over with laughter. "This is fucking brilliant! You know he's got such a crush on you it _hurts,_ dude."

"Shut the fuck up, Hange!" Levi chastised.

Erwin was the only one retaining composure as he offered out a hand "Nice to meet you, Eren. Erwin Smith. Nice performance tonight."

"Thank you," he beamed proudly as he shook Erwin's hand "and if you guys want, I'll introduce you to the rest of the band. Follow me." Each of them nodded as Levi waited on another shot to come his way. There was no fucking way he could do this without another drink. Mostly, Eren's arm around his hips hadn't budged as he ushered them all behind the stage and over to a small lounge area. What blew his mind was the lead guitarist sitting in the lap of the bassist, snuggled into his chest while the drummer was leaning back against the leather sofa laughing with a woman who had grey almond eyes and shoulder length black hair. With the clipboard in her hand he assumed that she worked for them.

"Eren, what the fuck, man?" Came the lead guitarist's response as he turned around.

Gesturing to them, Eren shrugged "Well, remember me telling you about the car on the interstate? Found 'em. Alright guys, this is Levi, Hange, and Erwin."

Rising from his place in the bassist's lap, the lead guitarist walked up to them "I'm Jean Kirschtein, the lead guitarist, it's nice to meet you." His piercing amber gaze turned on to Levi almost immediately after his introduction "And you have to be the one he was eye fucking on the stage. We heard that he found a nice little piece on the way here who absolutely _gushed_ about him to his face."

Turning a deeper shade of merlot, Levi answered "Uhhh, I--I didn't mean to. He was being an absolute idiot doing that shit too! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Believe it or not but Eren is a fucking showoff," Jean replied with a crooked grin. "He just can't stop himself from doing whatever it takes either."

Eren shrugged "What can I say? I'm used to being in the limelight now."

Chuckling, the bassist rose from the sofa and slipped his arms around Jean as he placed a kiss to his throat "You can't say a damn thing about someone being a show off. You do remember how you got me to join the band right? Thought you could out play me and lost?"

"Dammit, Marco!" Jean shouted in annoyance.

"Armin Arlert," came the voice from the drummer who'd snuck up beside them. He regarded them kindly with a gentle gaze before he then turned to Eren with a scowl "What the hell did we tell you about riding that damn thing like a fucking fool?!"

Cringing as the woman Armin had been with smacked him on the chest, Eren sighed "Gee, thanks mom and dad. Also, guys, this is my sister Mikasa. Her and Armin like to pretend, because we been together since we were little, that they can treat me like a five year old. That rumor you heard about them forcing and Jean and I apart when we argue is true and it came from them doing it while were arguing in a hotel when we were both young."

"Speaking of hotels," the bassist offered "I think Jean and I will only be needing my room tonight." With a nod of acknowledgement, Marco lifted his chin "Oh and welcome to our little dysfunction. I'm Marco Bodt."

Erwin pointed between them "Well I guess there's one thing the media has failed to alert us to."

Marco winked "We'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret too. Jean and I have been together since last year and prefer it if people keep their noses out of our relationship."

"You got it," Erwin replied with a smile "our traps are shut."

"Thanks," Jean replied "so why don't you guys sit down and relax a bit." Nodding, they all took their seats on the sectional. For a few minutes the conversations flourished around the room and they all seemed to be getting along pretty well. Levi was quiet for all of it. He was still busy trying to find out if he was dreaming or in a fucking coma. Had they crashed on the way there? Was this a fever dream? It really didn't click too much for him but he did enjoy hearing everyone talk and have fun.

Eren leaned in to whisper at his ear "Hey, you're zoning out. You okay?"

Voice it's normal volume, Levi sighed "Uh, I'd be more okay if you were familiar with the concept of _personal space."_

Moving over, Eren nodded "Sorry."

Hange snickered "Eren, just a warning, Levi is hella awkward on a normal basis but you're kinda, well, _you._ He's zoning out because he can't process it yet. He'll snap to in a minute or two."

"No, it's alright," Eren smiled "I really shouldn't be that close to him. Have you three known each other long?"

"We met him in high school and have been practically inseparable since," Hange beamed as they nudged Erwin.

"They say that," Erwin replied "but it's more like we have a child. We look out for the little shit and make sure he doesn't dive too hard into his school work. Take tonight for example, we just finished our senior year in college. We graduate next week but he didn't even think to come out with us. It took us practically dragging him and spending a couple hours convincing him to come see his favorite band instead of going to work where he'd wanna blow his brains out. Exams are over as of today and he didn't even want to relax."

Jean snickered "Haha, sounds like Marco. He used to be the same way."

Marco frowned "Hey, I at least knew that I had to relax sometime."

"Fucking type A personalities," Jean responded as he poked an index finger into one of Marco's dimple piercings.

"Plus he just got dumped and cheated on," Hange shrugged "and we couldn't convince him to---"

Levi reached over and covered their mouth "How about you shut the fuck up, Hange? For _once_ in your life? Huh?"

Smacking his hand away, Hange stuck out the tip of their tongue "Well, it's true! You had to be dragged here."

"Yeah, because I had to work tonight. I'm supposed to be doing inventory tonight but---"

Eren smirked as he interrupted "But meeting your favorite band is by far cooler than that. Plus, I'm sure one night won't hurt."

"How would you even know?" Levi asked. "I bet you've never worked a day in your life. You're only 22."

"I was a waiter at 16," Eren responded "and so what if I am? I still know a thing or two."

Erwin cut in for him "Levi turns 24 in December so don't let him act all high and mighty."

Leaning into his ear, Eren ran the tip of his fingertip down Levi's jaw "Mmmm, I won't. I may be a couple years younger but that doesn't matter where I plan on taking him."

Stiffening, Levi turned his head with owlish eyes _"E-Excuse me?!"_

A few people laughed and Armin shook his head "You're freaking him out, Eren. Look at him. He's 50 shades of fuchsia right now."

"Dude," Jean nudged "you're gonna make him punch you in the throat."

Getting up, Levi removed his pack of cigarettes "Actually I'm going for a smoke." Excusing himself seemed to be the brightest idea that popped into his head. He didn't know how to take this. Eren was hitting on him and, god, he was beautiful. Who wouldn't want to sleep with their celebrity crush? Levi was just feeling a bit too nervous to be in the same vicinity as him not to mention the fact Eren had his hands on him already. Every piece of him wanted to know what lurked behind that mask he wore, wanted to know what lurked under that shirt, but mostly he just wanted to try to keep himself calm. How often did this happen to someone? The motorcycle thing in and of itself was strange and almost impossible to believe but then pile on the concert and his celebrity crush on top of it? It was impossible.

At least it felt that it was impossible but there he was proving that it wasn't. Honestly, he didn't even know how to react to everything. It was insane. Nicotine helped calm him down a bit so he stepped outside, behind the building, and lit up. The first drag was useful but after getting up and being a bit unsteady on his feet he knew that he was a little bit tipsy. Being so intolerant to alcohol meant that he probably shouldn't have drank all he did so quickly. Maybe that was partly why he couldn't quite believe everything was happening. After such bad luck maybe fate was finally smiling on him and telling him to take it easy, take what came to him, or take the opportunity that showed itself. Just as he thought that he went to move as he heard the door opening and found himself wobbling as he stepped away.

Luckily, someone once again caught his arm "I thought I told you to be careful, Levi."

Eren gave him a smile and Levi nodded as he averted his eyes "Sorry......just a little tipsy is all."

"C'mere," Eren whispered as he brought him into his chest. "Just smoke and use me if you need to. Guess you don't have the best tolerance, huh?"

He shook his head "Not really."

"So," Eren drawled out "guess you guys aren't really gonna be in the best state to drive?" Levi shook his head again before realizing the motion made him too dizzy. "It's alright, you guys can steal Jean's hotel room since he's not gonna need it. Not from around here either I take it?"

"No," Levi answered.

Knowing this wasn't going anywhere, Eren sighed and made for the door "Then, yeah, I'll give you guys the room. Just take care of yourself and get some sleep. I'm sorry if tonight wasn't what you expected, Levi."

Failing to grasp his intent, Levi grabbed his shirt as he tried to walk back inside "Stop. What do you mean?"

Eren looked back at him and down at the hand grasping the bottom hem of his shirt "I meant that I'm sorry for coming onto you and making you uncomfortable."

Levi sighed and pushed him back to the wall "Don't be.....it's not uncomfortable....exactly. I just, uh, this _isn't_ weird for you?"

Glancing over at him, Eren shook his head "Not really, no, because I see someone beautiful, smart, and interesting in front of me. I want to know more. You weren't this awkward on the phone."

"It wasn't you then," Levi muttered softly. "You were just some guy I'd never see again in a million years."

"And now that I'm me it's weird?" Eren asked to clarify.

Nodding, Levi looked away "You have no idea how strange this is for me. Normal people make me fumble over myself and now a guy I've drooled over for over a year is hitting on me? What am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to think, how am I supposed----"

"Shhhh," Eren responded chuckled before he drug him closer and placed a hand at his jaw before claiming his lips sweetly. In the embrace, Levi's eyes blew wide and he wasn't sure he should react. When there was a break in the kiss, Eren met his eyes and scanned them for a moment before stealing another kiss. Tasting something sweet lingering on Eren's lips, Levi had to admit that the velvet warmth on his lips was too intoxicating to want to deny any longer. Closing his eyes, Levi gave into the embrace and allowed himself to do what Hange and Erwin had wanted him to do: let loose and relax. If this was something he'd wanted for so long, was it truly wrong of him to take it? He'd dreamed of having Eren kiss him, touch him, hell even just smile at him. Now that he was getting that he should clearly enjoy himself since that's what he was there to do anyway.

Breaking the kiss, Levi looked back at him and gave a half smile "Do you always cut people off so rudely?"

"Kisses are rude now? Damn, looks like I can't win with you," Eren snarked. "Guess I'm just gonna be rude." Stealing a chaste kiss, Eren looped his arms around Levi and held him closely while also preventing his escape. "Just toss the cigarette and come on back. If you wanted me from just seeing me on stage and listening to me then what about now when I can touch you, kiss you, and whisper sweet nothings into your ear?"

A shiver ran it's way down his spine as he registered the low, sultry voice whispering into his ear "I, uh, just.....Eren?"

"Hmm?" Eren breathed against his throat.

"If I wanted to go back to get the liquor out of my system would that be okay?" Levi asked softly.

"Of course," Eren nodded as he snubbed out Levi's cigarette before leading him inside. Quickly, Eren informed everyone of the plan and then walked over to the door and grabbed his helmet. Surprised, Levi just stared back and forth between him and the door. Was he going to end up on the back of Eren's bike?! Yes, yes, he was. In the next moment, Jean was handing Eren his room key and Hange and Erwin were waggling their eyebrows suggestively and giving him a look like they knew too much.Eren was escorting him to the back of the building where he'd parked his bike. With only one helmet, he handed it to Levi and made sure he put it on correctly. Once on the bike, Eren instructed him to wrap around him, lean with him just a bit, and hold onto him tightly enough to hold on yet not enough to squeeze him to death.

Lights seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, blurring into one giant stream of seemingly endless lights. From the back of Eren's bike it felt like the world was moving passed them so quickly. Maybe that's how Eren felt like his life moved. With all the fame from his band and his success he wondered if there were ever moments in his life where life slowed and time stood still. Could he even think like that with such a fast paced life? He and Eren came from the same world yet lived in completely different ones. There were so many things he wondered about what it was like to be on that track of life.

The hotel was only a few minutes away from the bar but it felt like they'd arrived in only a few seconds. It shouldn't have surprised him that they were staying at one of the bigger hotels in the city but he simply tossed it to the wind. Where they were staying didn't really matter. He had something in mind and he needed to steel himself so that he could actually act on it. Something so serious needed a moment to reflect and think on it. Was he sure about it? Definitely. Was he still gonna be a bit awkward about it? Definitely. All he had to do, however, was let his intent be known and he was pretty damn sure that he'd be more than well received. He was given a good sign towards the warm reception when he got off the bike and pulled off the helmet.

Eren smiled and took the helmet from him, leading him inside with a hand at the small of his back. Levi gave a half smile and walked alongside him as they entered the hotel and made their way up to the 17th floor. Quietly leading him to the room, Eren removed the keycard to room 1702 and began to open the door when Levi grabbed his forearm.

"Does Jean have another card to the room?" Levi asked.

"'Course," Eren replied with a smile. "How else were your friends supposed to get into the room? Just be lucky there's two beds and a couch."

Pausing, Levi turned his gaze down the hall "And where are you staying?"

Removing the key from the door, Eren slipped it into his pocket "I'll show you." Taking Levi's hand cautiously, Eren led him down the hall to a room just a couple of doors down to 1706. Switching keys, Eren put in his own and pushed open the door. Once inside, Eren smiled and gestured him inside before shutting the door behind him. He stepped in and let his eyes scan the room. Inside it was much more......normal than he supposed it would be. "Call me crazy but I don't enjoy being in those big posh rooms. I prefer cozy."

"Humble beginnings?" Levi questioned, figuring that to be the meaning behind why Eren wasn't so intent on living the lavish lifestyle he could obviously be living.

"I guess you could say that. I was just raised better than to let things go to my head like that," Eren stated before continuing "but that doesn't mean I hoard all my money. Most of it I have in the bank and use like I need. There were a few things I splurged on. My bike, my sister's house, my mom's house, some charity stuff, and that's pretty much it. I don't have instruments to play like everyone else which is what they immediately went for."

Levi nodded "I get it. I like that about you. You're still a pretty normal guy for liking the limelight like you so claim."

Eren chuckled as he pulled Levi closer "I can like being the center of attention on stage and enjoy the little things in life......like a smile, a laugh, or the bat of some pretty eyes."

Feeling a bit nervous beneath his gaze, Levi replied while staring down at his feet "You say that but I've never known anyone who could do both."

"You never met me before today," Eren offered as he placed a finger beneath Levi's chin to lift it gently. "So, I'd say you just don't understand me.....yet."

Meeting that beautifully intense gaze, Levi posed "Do you want me to understand you, Eren?"

"Yeah, I do," he responded softly. "Do you want to understand me?"

Thinking about the way Eren had asked him and it's implications, he shrugged "I don't know. The way you said that means that there's something else to it."

Eren gave a slight nod as he lowered his lips to his ear "Only if you want there to be." A wide grin began to split Eren's face as he chuckled "I have a feeling you _do_ want there to be even if you wont say as much, huh? Why else would you stop me from showing you to your room and leaving? That bit about where I'm staying? C'mon, Levi, I may be pretty popular but I'm not _stupid."_

His hands began to Levi's hips as he stared wide eyed "I, uhm..."

"Should I work it out of you?" Eren smirked and began to kiss down his throat. Fighting the urge to give in immediately to the heat of Eren's kisses, Levi just turned his jaw and gave him more room to mouth at his skin. With each kiss he could feel his resolve waning. Every nip of his skin, every heated touch, and each simple move of Eren's fingers over his hips had him already caving into the touch. This wasn't about to be too easy though. It was common sense that Eren wanted him and Levi was already planning on this but he couldn't just admit that outright. Eren was going to have to do much better than that if he expected him to be able to find his voice enough to admit that and maybe take the initiative to do what he wanted.

Levi spoke softly as Eren began to walk him backwards "I can't see, you know."

"Is there something to see," Eren answered lowly between kisses "that I've missed? Maybe more of you?"

Scoffing as he turned around, Levi shook his head softly "You really think that was enough for you to quote _'work it out of me?'"_

Eren stopped in his steps and cocked his head to the side "Oh? Is this you still playing hard to get even though you're now a little more than a foot away from my bed, I've left evidence of myself on your body, and you gave in?"

"This is me telling you to try _harder,"_ Levi whispered, growing a bit bold as Eren began to tease him.

"Challenge accepted," Eren growled by his ear. Without giving him a second to think, Eren hoisted Levi up by the back of the thighs and turned to quickly shove his back to the wall. Having his breath taken from the force of the hit, Levi sucked in a sharp breath and looked to Eren. Carnal desire ripped through turquoise eyes and he could see that this was going to be worth his momentary awkwardness. Now Eren had stepped it up and judging by the look in his eyes, Levi was going to get exactly what he asked for. Just in the next second Eren was kissing him hungrily, nipping at his bottom lip before returning for a deep kiss that stole all his conscious thought. The way he moved so fluidly against him as his tongue swept past his lip had Levi pulling himself to Eren.

Arms around his neck, Levi brought himself closer to Eren so that he could taste more of him. He still had that sweet tinge about him and he ached for more it. In the next moment Eren was carrying him over to the bed where he tossed him down onto the mattress. Taking the chance, Eren crawled onto the bed and began to bite down his throat as his fingertips began working at the buttons on his shirt. All Levi knew was that was more than okay. Feeling the heat of Eren's frenzied hands running up and down, surveying, his skin, Levi stretched back giving him more room to explore. His fingertips ghosted up his navel to his chest to feel out the porcelain scape of skin bared beneath him. Levi reached up then, slipped his finger behind Eren's choker, and yanked him down.

"Not good enough, Eren," he spoke seductively "so if you aren't going to be worth my time I can just---"

"I'll make it worth every _second,"_ Eren promised as he leaned in just enough to brush his lips over Levi's. Once Levi released the hold on his choker, Eren set to making good on his promise. He quickly untucked his shirt and tossed it over his head revealing a well defined core that Levi couldn't help but touch. The more he saw of Eren the more he realized just how perfect he was in mind and body. Skimming his hands over Eren's body, Levi bit the corner of his lip and tried to focus on feeling out every inch in hopes of never forgetting it. Eren gladly placed a hand atop Levi's and ran it from his chest down to the waistband of his jeans slipping it past them. For a moment Levi was stunned at the action but then he found himself shocked for another reason.

"Don't tease me, Eren, I detest it," Levi barked as he slid his hand lower, rubbing his hand over Eren's cock.

Humming, Eren winked "Mmm, wouldn't dream of it."

Withdrawing his hand from his jeans, Levi popped the button and demanded "Take them off." Obeying, Eren shimmied his way out of the tight jeans leaving him in a sinfully low riding pair of emerald boxer briefs, clinging to all the right contours. Scanning the sight in front of him, he couldn't help but mentally compare Eren to a Grecian god. Tanned, toned body, mischievous personality, and eyes the color of the Mediterranean, Eren made for one hell of a beautiful man. Retribution was due, however, and he couldn't spend so much time gazing salaciously at Eren's body. Slipping out of his pants, Levi tossed them to some corner of the room and then surprised Eren as he shoved his back to the mattress.

Crawling into Eren's lap, Levi took too much joy in watching Eren bite his lip as he finally admitted his thoughts "You were right. I _did_ want this but I like a man who works for what he wants."

His hands snapped to Levi's hips as he leaned up, already enjoying what sights he got to see "Oh, I'm more than willing to---"

"Sit back and shut up," Levi smirked as he shoved him back "I have alcohol to sweat out so just enjoy me like I'm going to enjoy _you."_ Eren's eyes widened as he registered Levi's words.

"Damn," he breathed as he let his hands roam over Levi's lower back "you're getting bossy. It's fucking _sexy."_ Levi took the compliment and then decided that Eren had done enough talking for one night. Stealing his lips, Levi leaned forward and instantly begged for a deep kiss. Giving into the demand, Eren obliged and let his hands slide down to paw firmly at Levi's ass. Enjoying the feeling of Eren's hands on him, Levi rocked his hips back into the touch and let a small mewl be lost into their kiss. After a moment, Levi was losing himself in the nearly suffocating heat beginning to roll in his veins. With every lingering touch the fire only grew hotter forcing his actions to grow all the more bold as he continued. Breaking the kiss, Levi began to take his turn with leaving as much evidence of himself on Eren's sun kissed skin.

Under his touch he could feel Eren tensing. Rolling Eren's flesh between his teeth before releasing left delicious marks all along the path down his throat and to his collarbones. Only one thing threw Levi off his rhythm. Seeking out friction, Eren rocked his hips and unsettled Levi from his position in his lap. Moving back to see Eren's toothy grin, Levi decided if that's what he wanted then he could very well give him that. As Eren ran his hands up Levi's stomach, Levi gave the first slow roll of his hips. In the instant the friction of the roll rushed Eren's system he tightened his hold and dug his blunt nails into Levi's prominent hip bones. A sharp hiss exited his lips as the pleasure tinged pinch coursed over him.

Retaliating in kind, Levi took the opportunity to sit back and shove Eren's thighs from one another. Settling in the space created, Levi looped his arms around Eren's neck and kissed him. The next moment he gave a hard roll of his hips, grinding them against Eren's forcing a gasp leave Eren's lips as he tossed his head back to the pillows. Taking more than a bit of his own pleasure in the response and action, Levi repeated the rock of his hips until he kept a steady rhythm that had Eren mouthing against him desperately. Watching the desire grow in Eren's eyes, feeling the lust streak through his body, Levi ceased his actions and slipped a hand between Eren's thighs. Pawing at his cock through the soft fabric of his boxers, Levi took his time feeling out every inch of him. Eren didn't seem to mind it too much as his hips bucked involuntarily at the touch.

Pushing the fabric away, Levi secured a hand around the base of Eren's cock, giving a firm, experimental stroke. Thumbing over the head, smearing the beaded precum down his shaft, Levi continued for a few more strokes until he could feel Eren clawing at him. When it was clear that Eren's next act was to potentially throw him off his lap he figured he might as well make things a little more interesting for the both of them. After withdrawing his hand from Eren's boxers, Levi yanked the fabric down and off with a little help of Eren's lifted hips. Before Eren could react, aside from a groan at the release of his strained erection from the confining fabric, Levi licked a teasing path up the underside of his cock. If this was going to happen, Levi was more the type to ensure that he could drag out his own pleasure as much as possible. To do that, he needed Eren's stamina checked and depleted for a round.

Working his mouth around Eren's cock, Levi set to sucking gently on the head before taking almost the entirety of his length. Eren was certainly well endowed making things a little more difficult but not impossible. Bobbing his head to take him in various increments, Levi worked Eren to a series of strained breaths and half pants. By the time Eren's fingers were pulling the hair tie from his hair he was developing a bit of an ache in his jaw. Thankfully, he knew exactly what Eren was meaning as he tangled his fingers in his hair. He could feel his muscles clenching and his feet moving in the sheets as his toes clenched tightly.

 _"L-Levi, I'm gonna c---"_ Eren warned him in a whisper as his fingers knotted in his hair while he approached his climax. All Levi did was hollow his cheeks and move faster to cut off his warning. He wasn't dense; he knew exactly how close Eren was. The moment he came with Levi's name on his lips Levi felt more than a hint of elation. Making Eren moan his name was more than just the inflation to his ego but a sign he was definitely doing what he should be. As he pulled off with a wet pop, clearing his lip of any fallen emission, he looked up to Eren with lust darkened irises. Before he knew what was happening, Levi was looking up at the ceiling with his bedroom eyes.

Blinking slowly, Levi looked up to see that Eren had successfully flipped him onto his back while still panting and attempting to regain his breath. It seemed that he was eager to get things to a different pace. Instead, Levi shook his head and placed a kind hand to his jaw before sitting up and looking to either side of the bed. Knowing what he was suggesting, Eren climbed off the bed for a moment to fumble around in his luggage. Returning with a condom and a bottle of lubricant, Eren dropped them on the bed and attempted to loom over Levi but he had other plans. This wasn't how he wanted things to go so he quickly tangled his legs around Eren's and shoved his shoulder to the side. Much to his surprise, Eren fought him for a moment before surrendering to his will.

As he positioned himself in his lap, Levi slipped his boxers down and carefully lifted a knee before sliding them off completely. It took every ounce of Eren's control to keep himself from throwing him down. Eyes scanning over every inch, Eren licked his lips and then set to finding the lubricant bottle he'd say beside them. While he coated his fingers liberally in the liquid, Levi leaned into his ear. Breathing deeply as he lifted his hips, Levi kissed the shell of his ear and made his way down the slope of Eren's jaw. Leaning into the action, Eren let out a low laugh and brought his hand behind him. Levi's breath stunted as he felt the first slick digit push into his body, moving slowly in and out of him, rubbing against the muscular heat.

He released a soft hum and rocked his hips back into the digit. Eren pressed a kiss at the junction of his collarbones as he moved in his lap, following his rhythm. In that moment, he let his hands roam up Eren's neck to pull back the hair tie he'd had in his hair. He wanted nothing more than to make a complete mess of Eren as well. Running his hands through the long, cinnamon strands Levi let himself push back a bit more. A loud moan tore it's way from his throat as a second digit entered his body, splaying apart from the first, to widen the area. Normally he wasn't so loud but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last of the noises he made with Eren. The alcohol in his system was still sweating itself out of him and he had no care about hearing himself if it was with Eren. Maybe it was because it was Eren that he wasn't restraining his vocalizations. He wanted Eren to hear, wanted him to know how he felt, and how good Eren was at appreciating his body.

On the entrance of the third probing finger he thrust into his prostate causing his nails to dig into Eren's shoulders _"Fuck, Erennn!~~"_ At his reaction, Eren nuzzled into his throat and continued to thrust into the spot over and over again. Levi's hips stuttered as he kept rocking back to the thrust but after the next Eren withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom. Noticing, Levi turned his head over his shoulder and grabbed it before he could. Dangling it by the corner in front of him, Levi grinned and jerked it back when Eren reached out for it. Instead of handing it over to Eren, Levi opened it and tossed the wrapper to the floor. Reaching behind him, feeling his way around, a little too much, he rolled the latex over Eren's cock and allowed him to slick on another thin layer of lubricant.

The second Eren applied the layer, Levi lifted himself over his length before sinking down. Eren's jaw clenched as the pleasure rushed over him and he laid back to the bed, hands on Levi's hips. After a moment of adjusting, Levi leaned down to place a kiss to Eren's lips, taking the moment to enjoy Eren's taste before moving. Sitting back up he began to lift and drop himself, moving his body to a rhythm in his head that had Eren's breath and his own stunted. Increasing the pace, Levi raked his nails down Eren's chest while using him to brace himself. It was a pant, sweat, inducing pace that Eren couldn't help but to help with. Bucking his hips and meeting Levi halfway he began to drive them both faster to their climax.

 _"Goddamn, Levi,~~"_ Eren moaned softly as he sat up and began to kiss down his neck. "Slow down."

Levi grinned and leaned into his kisses "Why? Afraid you're not gonna last?"

"Wanna enjoy you longer," Eren rasped "you feel _so good."_ Levi had to have quite a smile at that point. He just obeyed his directive and slowed down because just as much as Eren wanted to prolong it so did he. Waving his body slowly and lifting himself in a gentler rhythm, Levi took every second to enjoy Eren. Fingertips digging into Levi's thighs, Eren began to lift him and drop him as he wanted. Each lazy movement was met with more smoldering kisses before both of them knew they couldn't hold out any longer. Their pace began to gradually speed up and Eren flipped Levi onto his back. At that point, Levi simply allowed it and hooked his ankles over Eren's back. Thrusts began to lurch the bed in it's place, their breaths mingled together, and Eren reached between them to stroke his cock in tandem with his thrusts as he drilled into his prostate.

 _"There! Harder, Eren!~"_ Levi demanded in a scream. Eren obeyed and pressed a kind kiss to his forehead before he pushed them both harder. Levi's mouth hung open as he leaned his head back and enjoyed just feeling Eren give him everything. It was more than he'd expected as his orgasm slammed into him, taking all his breath and coherence. To suffocate his own moans, as Levi used what small amount of stamina he had left to push him to his climax, Eren kissed him sweetly. His hips thrust back to meet Eren's and the moment his hips stuttered and faltered, Levi felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Eren broke the kiss panting and huffing for air so Levi placed a hand at the back of his neck and urged him to lay on his shoulder.

Eren took the moment so that both could gain their breath. Once Eren's chest rose at an even rate, he got off the bed and returned to clean things up a bit. Levi graciously accepted the damp washcloth and towel to clean himself up. After a quick cleanup he dropped the towel off the bed and laid out on the bed trying to get cool while Eren turned the AC on.

Flopping back into the bed, Eren brought Levi over to him "And to think you were so awkward before this. What clicked?"

Levi looked over to him with a feline grin "Nothing. I had a plan to sleep with you since I went out to smoke. Before that I was just....I'm not good with new people. I decided I did probably need a rebound lay and fate gave me one."

"So that's the only reason you slept with me? Didn't want to turn down an offer on account of pissing off fate?" Eren asked with a slight furrow in his brow.

"No," Levi sighed "that wasn't why. I think you're hot, fun, and actually pretty down to earth. How many times am I gonna get this opportunity?"

"As many as you _want,"_ Eren beamed brightly "because I don't sleep with my fans....I guess I did just now but I don't normally. How about you let me take you to dinner after this?"

Levi shrugged casually while internally he was attempting to not flail "I guess so. I feel so honored but I guess you did come onto me first. Where do you wanna go?"

Eren picked up his phone and flipped through his calendar "Hmmm, let's see. Our tour starts the day after tomorrow......so I guess, Paris? I'm sure I can find us a nice spot."

Floundering, Levi bolted up and stared "Uh, I--I, **what?!"**

Chuckling, Eren looped an arm around his shoulders and drug him back down "Relax, Levi, you can fly with me and we'll have some fun on tour. What do you think?"

"I think you're batshit insane!" Levi squawked. "I graduate next week, I have a job, and I can't just up and follow a band around Europe!"

"Put in your two weeks notice," Eren chuckled "and they'll mail you your diploma. Come work for me and I'll take care of you."

"Work for you?" Levi scoffed. "Doing what?"

"Aren't you a business management and accounting major?" Eren asked. "Your friends told me when you went out. You can help us manage our finances and I'll pay for your time, give you whatever you want, and take real good care of you. Physically, mentally, and any _other_ way I need to."

Levi groaned "Yeah, I am. I'm good with numbers. Why in the world should I do that?"

"Cause I wanna get to know you and you already agreed to dinner," Eren replied seriously as he brushed Levi's hair out of his face. "I love your hair down. It really fits your face nicely."

"Thanks," Levi responded as he turned into Eren's chest "but I don't really think I can just jet off to Europe. How about we go to dinner, I stay here working, and when I feel like going I'll fly out? I'll even do your finances and taxes from here if I have the proper incentive."

Eren pouted "I mean, I guess I can agree to that. I'll pay you enough don't worry......skin and cash I think will work well. When I miss you I'll fly you out but other than that I'll skype you and maybe I expect you to give me your number this time. I respect your choices to stay here for security."

"Good," Levi smiled "then I'll give you my number in the morning and accept this as your first payment. Until then I'll trade dinner for breakfast so you owe me someplace good."

 _"Deal,"_ Eren sighed contentedly as he pulled Levi closer "I know a nice place off the beaten path that's really good. I'll take you there in the morning after we shower. Now, we go to sleep and see where the morning will take us. Goodnight, Levi."

As he let himself relax into the kiss for a moment, Levi pulled back and cuddled into his side "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order:
> 
> Haunting - Set It Off  
> Fresh - Artist Vs Poet  
> City Of Angels - Arrows To Athens


End file.
